


By the light of day

by Petra



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://batfan-sarah.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://batfan-sarah.livejournal.com/"><strong>batfan_sarah</strong></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	By the light of day

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://batfan-sarah.livejournal.com/profile)[**batfan_sarah**](http://batfan-sarah.livejournal.com/).

  
Bruce wakes up in an alleyway with a splitting headache. He's still wearing his uniform.

No -- no.

He's still wearing his cowl. His cape is around his shoulders.

His leggings and boots have gone the way of the dodo.

His head is pillowed on something not particularly soft.

He sits up and Dick groans.

Bruce puts his head in his gauntleted hands and tries in equal measure to remember exactly what brought them to this juncture, and to avoid remembering it at all costs.

Dick sits up, takes one of his wrists, and kisses him.

He remembers all of it.


End file.
